


Dress You Up

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Episode Related, Episode: s03e09 Home Town Hero, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Kissing, Missing Scene, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just before 3x09, Maura makes a convincing argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress You Up

There was a reason people didn't have full-length mirrors in their bathrooms. No one wanted to see themselves head-to-toe in their underwear. No one's self esteem was strong enough to endure that every single day. Jane kept her back to the mirror as she squirmed into the costume. And that was how she had to think of it to justify putting it on; it was just a costume, a peace offering to shut Maura up about it. She straightened the material over her thighs and turned to face the reflection. One of the shoulder straps had fallen, so she hooked her thumb under it and tugged it back up to cover her bra strap.

The door opened, bumping her elbow, and she jumped to the side and flattened her palm against it. "Hey! Occupied, jackass."

"It's just me." Maura slipped through the narrow opening and let the door close behind her. She had more dresses draped over her arm. "I thought the darker colors would compliment you, since you're a winter. And..." She glanced up and ran her eyes over the dress Jane was wearing. "Oh, Jane. You have to buy that."

Jane turned back to the mirror. "Did you see the price tag? I only have to buy this if I also don't have to buy food this week."

"You make a very good living, and these prices are very reasonable." She hung her newest experiments on the back of the door and stepped behind Jane. "There's nothing wrong with looking a little more feminine."

"I don't care how I look, it's about how I feel. And I feel like a moron in a dress. Like a little girl going to Sunday school." She plucked the hem and held it away from her thighs, letting it fall back into place on its own. "I don't like being in dresses, Maura. They're not practical for... anything. Running, jumping, sitting."

"Yes, God forbid you have to keep your knees together," Maura said dryly. She stepped behind Jane and lightly touched her hips. "I've seen you wear dresses before many times, and you didn't die."

"Yeah, well, this one could be the straw that breaks the camel's back."

"Why do you always have to fight me?" Maura's voice was suddenly serious. "I'm always willing to try your side of the plate. Baseball, beer, fast food. But if I try to introduce you to something outside of your comfort zone, it's like trying to fight a jellyfish."

"You're the anthropologist. Explore, examine other cultures, report your findings back to the mothership..."

"I'm serious, Jane."

Jane pressed her lips together. "You're right. You do a lot of crap just because I ask you to, and I never reciprocate." She smoothed her hands over the front of the dress and then cracked. "But come on! When would I ever wear this? It's not fancy enough for a party, it's too showy for dinner with Ma, and it's not worth the ribbing I'd get from Tommy and Frankie if they see me wearing it."

"Dresses have their perks." She still had her hands on Jane's hips, and she moved them slightly lower. "Like say we're at a party, one Angela and your brothers haven't been asked to attend. Some posh art gallery opening for my mother, which this dress would be perfect for, by the way. And imagine that you've been such a good date, that I feel it necessary to reward you." 

Maura stepped closer until she was pressed against Jane's back, and her hands dropped even lower. She hooked her fingers around the hem of Jane's dress and lifted it to show a bit more thigh in the mirror. Jane pressed back against Maura, watching them together in the mirror as Maura used her chin to brush Jane's hair away from her neck.

"We find a quiet spot, somewhere we can't be seen and we can't be heard. And I say, 'Thank you, Jane, for tonight.' If you were wearing a dress, I could just lift it up a little..." She demonstrated. "...and I could slip my hand underneath like this and pull your underwear out of the way."

"Maura." Jane's teeth were clenched, and she put her hands on Maura's forearms. She could hear voices in the store. Saleswomen, other customers, music over the PA system. Her heart pounded as she ran her eyes over the ceiling tile for hidden cameras. "Maura... stop."

"I'm just giving you an example," Maura whispered. But Jane's panties were suddenly around her upper thighs, and Maura was stroking the smooth skin of her hip. Jane closed her eyes as Maura pressed harder against her from behind. "Of course, I would have to be wearing slacks."

"Why?"

Maura pressed her lips against Jane's ear. "Because a dress would make my strap-on harness too obvious."

Jane grunted.

"And I'd take my toy out of my purse. And I would wet it down with my tongue. And then I would unzip my slacks to put it on." She was thrusting with her hips, and Jane put a hand against the wall next to the mirror for balance. Maura was breathing hard now, and Jane was matching the rhythm of her movements. "And with your dress up, I could just slide right into you... and even if someone saw us, they wouldn't necessarily know what was going on. They might just think it's a private moment. Look."

Jane forced her eyes open. The dress was riding a little high on her hips, but it looked proper. Just a little to either side, however, and it would be obvious that her bare ass was exposed. Maura pressed her hips against Jane and sighed softly.

"I'd love to be inside you, Jane. Fucking you. Filling you up with everyone watching us, not knowing that I'm making you feel so good. You like how I feel inside of you, don't you, Jane?"

Jane squirmed. As far as she knew, Maura had never called making love 'fucking' before they got together. The fact it slipped so easily off her tongue now was because Jane asked her to talk dirty. Begged her for it. And now Maura was turning the tables using the tricks Jane had taught her. Jane groaned. "Oh, you're gonna kill me."

Maura kissed Jane's neck. "And if you wore the dress out of the store, I could just lift it up in the car and help you on the ride home. Just reach over and slide my hand between your thighs. I'd get you off before the off-ramp."

Jane laughed breathlessly and turned her head. "You've been working on that one, haven't you?"

"A little," Maura admitted, and they kissed. "Please buy the dress, Jane..."

"Okay," Jane whispered, her lips moving against Maura's as she surrendered.

Maura pulled back with a grin. "Great." She let Jane's dress fall back into place and turned to look at the dresses hanging on the back of the door. Jane's eyes were wide, her face red. "Try these next. I'll let you get away with just buying _one_ , but I want to make sure it's the right one. I think you would look amazing in the purple." She opened the door and started to leave as Jane tugged her underwear back up.

"Whoa! Where are you going?"

"Purses."

" _Purses_? I don't need, nor do I want..."

Maura leaned back in and lowered her voice. "Think, Jane. We have to keep the dildo _somewhere_." She winked and closed the door before Jane could protest.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out the material of her dress. 

She had to admit, albeit grudgingly, Maura made a compelling argument. Maybe carrying around one purse wouldn't be that bad, as long as it was for the right reasons.


End file.
